Can't Live A Day
by sgater926
Summary: Sam finds herself searching for something, and soon, the rest of SG1 joins her on that search aided by a new friend.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Can't Live A Day

Author: SGater926

Email: spiritual/religious, romance (eventually), hopefully some humor

Status: In Progress

Rating: G

Content warnings: none

Pairings: Sam & Jack (eventually), maybe more

Season/sequel info: Season Eight

Spoilers: A lot of small stuff like background information, but to be safe, anything is up for grabs

Archive: anyone, just ask

Summary: Sam finds herself searching for something, and soon, the rest of SG-1 joins her on that search aided by a new friend.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead is coincidental and not intended by the author. Also, the songs and books mentioned herein are also not property of the author and no copyright infringement is intended there either.

Feedback: Bring it on! ...but be gentle please.

Author's Note: I wrote this before Amanda Tapping said in an interview that Carter believes in God and in the power of prayer. I have been trying to find a way to incorporate my faith into a fic for a long time. This took forever to write and I hope everyone likes it, and, even more, I hope that it helps people to discover the Truth, Jesus Christ. (The title is taken from a song of the same name by Avalon.)

Copyright (c) SGater926, July 2005.

Key:

'_Prayer'_

/Thoughts/

_/Lyrics/_

"Dialogue"

Sam flicked on her radio on the way to work and started scanning through the stations. No, no, no, hmmm...what's this? She didn't recognize this song and the music didn't immediately annoy her like so many of the stations she had passed over.

_/I could live life alone_

_And never fill the longings of my heart_

_The healing warmth of someone's arms/_

/Hmph. Yeah right, just try it./

_/And I could live without dreams_

_And never know the thrill of what could be_

_With every star so far and out of reach_

_I could live without many things_

_And I could carry on/_

/Yeah? What's the catch/

_/But I couldn't face my life tomorrow_

_Without Your hope in my heart I know_

_I can't live a day without You/_

/I knew it! Another sappy love song./ She was about to flip the radio off when she caught the next lyrics.

_/Lord, there's no night and there's no morning_

_Without Your loving arms to hold me_

_You're the heartbeat of all I do_

_I can't live a day without You/_

/I wonder what it's like to be so dependent on someone else; to rely so much on one person. I mean I care about my teammates a lot, and I obviously care about Jack...a lot more than I should.../ She had decided long ago not to try and fight herself when she called him Jack in her thoughts. /...But as hard as it would be, I think could go on if I lost them./

_/I could travel the world_

_See all the wonders beautiful and new_

_They'd only make me think of You/_

/We sure have seen a lot. Trees remind me of the General, ruins remind me of Daniel, and I guess mountains remind me of Teal'c. Silent and noble.../

_/And I could have all life offers_

_Riches that were far beyond compare_

_To grant my every wish without a care_

_Oh, I could do anything, oh yes_

_But if You weren't in it all/_

/Wow, this chick is really pouring her heart out. I wonder who she's singing to; a lover, a husband/

_/I couldn't face my life tomorrow_

_Without Your hope in my heart I know_

_I can't live a day without You_

I wonder why she says 'hope' and not 'love'. Weird.

_Lord, there's no night and there's no morning_

_Without Your loving arms to hold me_

_You're the heartbeat of all I do_

_I can't live a day without You/_

/Sometimes I feel this way about the General...Jack, but I just don't know.../

_/Jesus, I live because You live_

_You're like the air I breathe_

_Oh Jesus, oh, I have because You give_

_You're everything to me/_

/Jesus? Oh, must be one of those Gospel songs. I thought the 'Lord' was just an exclamation, and that's why she says 'hope.' Hmmm...it's actually not bad./

_/I couldn't face my life tomorrow_

_Without Your hope in my heart I know_

_I can't live a day without You_

_Lord, there's no night and there's no morning_

_Without Your loving arms to hold me_

_You're the heartbeat of all I do_

_I can't live a day without You/_

Sam changed the channel after the song was over and turned her thoughts to the mountain and what the day would bring. SG-1 didn't have a mission scheduled for another week, no team did. All of the teams had brought back a lot of stuff lately, artifacts, technology, and intel, and the General had decided that it all needed to be translated, analyzed, and studied before the backlog got any bigger. There was also more training in the Jaffa arts to be done, so Teal'c had his work cut out for him as well.

Sam pulled up to the gate and flashed her ID. The guard saluted and waved her through. As she signed in, she began to hum. She continued humming as she waited for the elevator.

"Hey, Sam! Having a good morning?"

"Hi, Daniel. I guess. Why?"

"You were humming."

"I was?"

"Yep. Something you want to share?"

"No, just heard a catchy song on the radio on my way here I guess." It certainly wasn't Pete this time. He had gone to Denver for the weekend to hang out with his buddies.

"Well, I gotta get going. I'm translating that piece of the temple wall for SG-7. They think it has something to do with that small device they found. I'll let you know if I find anything."

"Thanks, Daniel. Have a good day."

"You too, Sam."

She made her way to her lab and flicked on the light. /Hmm. I think coffee is in order. Darn my machine is still broken./ She turned the light back off and headed to the commissary.

/I can't get that song out of my head! How can someone put so much of themselves into someone they can't even prove exists/

Suddenly a word came to her mind. '_Faith_.' It was like someone whispered it in her ear.

/Faith/

'_It's like when one of your teammates has faith that you can do something and trusts you with their life. They may have never seen you do it before but they know enough about what you've done in the past and about what you are capable of that they believe in you, and they know you care about them enough that you'll risk your life for them. That's the way I am. I gave My life as a sacrifice, not just so people could live physically, but spiritually for eternity, if they just accept My gift.'_

/Whoa, where did that come from? Sam thought. Maybe I should pay a visit to the base chaplain... It sure would be better than McKenzie./


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Major Benjamin Clarke sat in his office going over the newest report in from SG-3. He liked to keep up with the teams and what was going on off-world. It was a tough job being a chaplain for soldiers who visited other planets, dealt with aliens, and battled false gods as a day job. He had to admit that he'd been forced to confront some doubts and reexamine his faith when he took this job. In fact, it was a continuing struggle. He'd only been off-world twice to minister on the battlefield and once to the alpha site, and it never ceased to amaze him. However, he had ultimate faith that the God who created Earth also created the universe. Nowhere in the Bible did it say that Earth was the only planet with intelligent life and that humans were the only intelligent life forms. He firmly believed that Jesus died for all and that included the entire universe. /Hmmm...I wonder if a Goa'uld can get saved. Well, maybe a Tok'ra... I guess anything is possible./ He looked up from the report when he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in."

Sam entered the office.

"Colonel Carter, ma'am." He snapped off a sharp salute after he jumped to his feet.

"Major Clarke." She smiled and returned the salute. "At ease."

"Thank you, ma'am. It's nice to see you."

"Thank you, Major, you too. And please, call me Sam."

He smiled. "Alright then, please call me Ben. Have a seat. What can I do for you?" It was rare that anyone came to see him when there had been no recent tragedy, especially SG-1. Needless to say, he was curious as to why their new CO was there.

"Well, I heard a song on the radio this morning and it got me to thinking about religion and God. I don't know what song it was but it was about this person not being able to live a day of their life without Jesus."

Ben just nodded.

"Anyway, I don't really understand how people can base so much of their lives on something that no one can prove."

Ben smiled. /Ah, scientists. Always looking for proof./ "Well, it's faith that enables a person to believe, even though something can't be proven or seen. In the Bible, the book of Hebrews says that faith is being sure of what we hope for and certain of what we don't see. It's kind of like your team. Your teammates have faith in you and they trust you with their lives. You, as the senior officer, know best and they recognize that. They may not know why you do things sometimes but they defer to your judgment because of your position and your past actions. They know that even though your decision may not reflect it directly at the time, you care about them and you would give your life for them if you had to. You follow?"

"Yeah." She looked at him strangely. /Weird. That's almost exactly what I heard this morning./

"God is kind of like our commanding officer. He gives us direction, but we follow it because we trust Him, not because we have to. He is the master of our lives. It sounds kind of stifling but it's really not. We believe that God is perfect. He knows all and He can do all, and He is good. For people who believe that, they put their ultimate trust in Him, knowing they have nothing to fear." He paused for a moment. "Do you have a Bible?"

"Yeah, it's an old family Bible. It's hard to read though. It's all thee's and thou's."

"Well, here. This is an NIV, uh, New International Version. It's a different translation. It should be easier to read."

"Thank you."

"Are you looking for a relationship with God?"

"I don't know. I'm looking for something, but I don't really believe in God. I haven't for a long time." Her thoughts flashed to her mother for a moment. "I've seen so many terrible things and I face so many false gods, I don't know if I can believe."

"You have the ability, Sam. Everyone does. You just have to find it."

Suddenly Sam's pager went off. It was Daniel.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I have to go."

"That's okay. Why don't you think about all of this and come talk to me in a couple days. Read that Bible...start with John...and if you feel comfortable you might even try praying. You don't have to say anything specific, there's no formula, just talk to God. Be real with Him. He loves you and He wants you to know Him."

"Thanks Ben. I'll try it."

"No problem, Sam. I'm really glad you came by."

"Are you busy Thursday?"

"Nope. Totally free."

"Well, unless something comes up, can I come by then?"

"I'd love to see you."

She stood to leave and he stood as well. He saluted her, she returned it and was out the door leaving Ben with his thoughts.

/Who'd have thought Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter would come searching for God/ '_You certainly are amazing, Lord. Give me wisdom to help her find You. Reveal Yourself to her.'_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Later that day Sam found herself in her lab. Sure enough, Daniel's translation had given her the key to the little round 'doohickey' SG-7 had brought back. She was now running simulations on it. Her mind wandered again to her conversation with Major Clarke...Ben. She decided to try out the whole prayer thing. However, she hadn't prayed since she was a young girl and she was quite sure where to start. Ben's words suddenly came back to her. 'Just be real with him. He loves you.' /Well, here goes.../

'_God, if You're real I could really use Your help right now. I'm not sure where my life is headed. Pete asked me to marry him and I've said yes but I don't know if I'm doing the right thing. I have command of SG-1 and having my own team is what I've been preparing for all my life but I miss the Colonel...General out there. I'm the one making the tough calls now and I don't know if I'm ready for all of the consequences. I miss my dad. I'm grateful that the Tok'ra saved his life but I never get to see him anymore. I don't know how he is or what he's doing. With all the dangerous missions they send him on I don't even know if he's still alive, or if he's being held captive or anything. I miss my mom. It's been so long but I still miss her...so much. I miss Janet. Now I have Cassie to look out for and I know she's an adult now but I still don't know what to do with her. I know she's having a rough time but nothing I'm doing seems to help. I know what it's like to lose a mother but she just won't let anyone in. I think she's afraid of losing anyone else. I don't blame her. I've lost so many people, too. With our job description, nothing is ever certain or guaranteed, especially life. Speaking of that, what do I do about the General...Jack? I was so afraid that we had lost him for good when he took the knowledge of the Ancients again. I wanted to tell him how I felt but he wouldn't let me. Then there was the Goa'uld ambush...I thought for sure he was dead. I care about him a lot...a lot more than I'm supposed to...and I care about Pete, but is it enough? Oh, help me. Please. I need to know if You're real.'_

Suddenly Sam heard that same whisper from earlier. '_My child, I love you so much. I am real and I'm here for you. Turn to Me. Cast all of your cares upon Me because I care for you. This is why I came. I gave my life for you so that you might truly live. Listen to My voice and I will guide you. I won't let you fall. I can't promise that things will always be easy, but I will always be there for you. Let Me carry you when you're weak and walk beside Me when you're strong. I am the Way, the Truth, and the Light. Come follow me.'_

'_Follow you? Follow you where? Oh, help. I don't understand...'_

'_You don't have to understand everything, Sam. Sometimes you just need to let go. Trust me.'_

'_Trust you? I don't even know if you're real! Maybe you're just a figment of my imagination. Maybe you're some alien entity that is influencing my thoughts...'_

She heard footsteps approaching and she hurriedly picked up a tool to look busy.

"Carter."

"Sir?"

"Have you eaten yet?"

"No, sir."

"Lunch then?"

"Yes, sir. Just let me shut this down."

/That's weird. No hesitation, no excuses... That's not like "Lab Carter" at all. I wonder what's going on? I hope it doesn't have anything to do with Pete./ Jack thought to himself.

A few minutes later, Sam and Jack were on their way to Daniel's office to see if he wanted to eat with them.

"Danny!"

"Jack." Daniel rolled his eyes at him and then smiled in Sam's direction. "Hey, Sam."

"We're headed to the commissary. Want to come?"

"I..." Daniel paused and looked down at the tablet on his desk. He sighed. "Sure. I'm pretty hungry now that you mention it. I don't think I've eaten today."

Jack gave him a stern look. "Shall we check on Teal'c?"

"I'll call him," Daniel said, reaching for the phone.

"Teal'c? We're gonna get some lunch in the commissary. Wanna meet us there? ...Okay."

"T comin?"

"Yeah, he said he'll meet us there in a minute."

"Let's go."

A while later, SG-1 was eating at their usual table.

"How's the paperwork coming, sir?" Sam grinned.

Jack just groaned. "I'm seriously rethinking this 'catch-up' week."

"Why is that, sir?" Sam asked, smirking.

"For every new doohickey or rock there are at least five reports that end up on my desk, on top of everything else. At least the commissary staff ordered the right potatoes this time."

Teal'c took a heaping forkful of mashed potatoes. "Indeed."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of _Case for Faith _by Lee Strobel and no copyright infringment is intended. I am making no money from this whatsoever. (It's a great book though, by the way...)

AN: I've gone back and edited the previous chapters. This site seems to delete asterisk symbols within the text (is it just me?) so I replaced those with backslashes so thoughts and lyrics will stand out a little more hopefully. Thanks for the reviews. I really didn't think I would get any. Hope you enjoy this. Let me know if you have any ideas. The story I have is going to be really long because all I have are fragments but the timeline is really stretched out from what I forsee. Enough babbling! On with the story!

Chapter 4:

The days seemed to pass by very slowly. Sam spent most of her time in her lab. She was still trying to figure out what that device SG-7 found was supposed to do. She spent the rest of her time thinking about what Ben and that 'voice' had said. Pete wasn't happy that she seemed so distracted, but she couldn't stop thinking about it. The General, on the other hand, was pleased that she seemed to be lightening up on the lab time, even though she had a new 'toy'. She sighed and looked at the calendar on her desk. It was Thursday and time to go talk to Ben. Since she saw him last, she prayed quite a bit and read that Bible that he had given her. She was so intrigued, she made it all the way through John in one sitting, so she read it twice. She looked at her watch and sighed. /Might as well go now/ she thought. She shut down her equipment and left her lab. When she arrived at Ben's door, she knocked softly.

"Enter."

"Ben?"

"Sam! Good to see you. Come on in." Ben grinned. "How's it going?"

"Oh, you know...busy. You?"

"Kinda slow actually."

"I'll trade ya."

"No, thanks. I'll leave the backward engineering, Goa'uld killing, and general world-saving to you."

"Sure. Cop out on me why don't ya."

Ben just laughed.

/Wow. I've never felt this relaxed with anyone so fast before./ Sam thought to herself.

"So, any new thoughts?"

"Well, I don't know. You'll probably think I'm nuts if I tell you this."

"Try me."

"I've been hearing things..."

"Things?"

"A voice really. Telling me not to be afraid and to just have faith. Pretty crazy, huh?"

"Not at all. God speaks to different people in different ways."

"How can you be sure it's God? I mean, I've seen so many people taken over by so many different things, or be influenced by some alien technology that's so much more advanced than our own that I don't know if I can believe that it's real."

"See, that's the funny thing about faith. You can never be sure, because if you're sure, it stops being faith. I can't prove anything to you but... Well, you know how you can feel something is right, even if you can't prove it?"

She nodded and there was a slight pause.

"It's kind of like that."

"Have you ever heard God actually speak to you?"

"Audibly? I think I did once when I was in college."

"Did you know it was Him?"

"Not at first...but looking back on it now, I'm sure it was."

"How...?"

"There was just this overwhelming sense of peace that came over me. I couldn't explain it."

"I just...don't know."

"Well... God will never contradict Himself. What He says will never contradict what the Bible says. Have you read any more?"

"Actually, yeah. I finished John but I don't exactly know what to think. I mean, it's a nice story but I don't know if I can believe it."

Ben nodded. "Don't feel pressured. You don't have to make a decision right away." He turned and grabbed a book off of his shelf. "Why don't you read Mark next? It's two books before John and it's the same story, just from a different perspective." He handed her the book he grabbed. "Take this too. It might help answer some of your questions better than I can."

"_Case for Faith_?" Sam read.

"Yeah. The author is a journalist who used to be an atheist. He goes and interviews different people, asking about one 'obstacle' to faith per person and they discuss it. One of the interviews talks about the 'knowledge vs. faith' thing."

"Sounds interesting."

"Well, give it a shot if you want and just bring it back to me whenever."

"Thanks, Ben."

"No problem."

"I better go. I have a briefing in an hour and I have to get my presentation ready."

"Have fun."

"Oh, you know it." Sam grinned.

"Really, Sam, I'm here if you need anything."

"Thanks."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day, Sam popped by Ben's office to extend an invitation.

"Hey Ben, I was wondering if you wanted to come to dinner tonight. SG-1's going to O'Malley's."

"Uh, sure, Sam. If it's okay with your team."

"Actually, they want to get to know you."

"Me?"

"Yeah...and I'd like you to be there."

"Well, I guess I can't say no then."

"Good. By the way, General O'Neill's coming, too."

"The General!"

Sam grinned. "You'll be fine. See you topside at 1900?"

"Uh, sure."

"Good."

Ben had met each member of SG-1 before. Being the base chaplain meant that he actually worked quite closely, yet briefly, with General O'Neill during times of tragedy. However, that was completely different than 'hanging out' with him and his former team. /Oh well/ he thought. /Maybe it will be an opportunity to really get to know SG-1 and O'Neill. After all, they are the heart of the SGC/ he reminded himself.

'_God, give me the wisdom to know what to say in order to bring these people closer to you._'

1900 came quickly and Ben hurried to the surface after changing into his civvies.

"Hey Clarke! Glad to see you could make it."

"Thank you, sir."

"Ah! We're off duty. Call me Jack."

"Ok, Jack. Please, call me Ben."

Just then Sam rounded the corner from the last check point with Daniel and Teal'c.

"Ben." She smiled brightly.

"Hey, Sam."

"You know Daniel and Teal'c."

"Hi, Ben." Daniel smiled and Teal'c inclined his head.

"Dr. Jackson. Teal'c."

"Please, call me Daniel."

"Alright."

The five made their way to their cars and met at O'Malley's. After they had ordered, Teal'c turned to Ben.

"Major Clarke, may I ask you something?"

"Sure, Teal'c."

"On one of our early...outings...Daniel Jackson mentioned the biblical figure of Abraham."

Ben nodded for him to continue.

"I have read his story in the Bible, but I do not believe I completely understand. Can you explain the story further to me?"

"Sure, Teal'c. I can try. Why don't I start from the beginning?"

Sam watched intently as Ben answered Teal'c's question.

"Um, Abraham was a man to whom God had promised something. He told him that he would be the father of many nations and that his descendants would number like the grains of sand or the stars in the sky. However, Abraham and his wife Sarah had yet to conceive a child. Sarah was barren, she couldn't have children, so she gave her handmaiden, Hagar, to Abraham so he might have a child through her before he got too old. Hagar did have a son and she named him Ishmael. Years later some men came into Abraham's camp. They were travelers and Abraham gave them food and water. He recognized one of them as being the Lord...uh, God. They told him that Sarah would have a son... Now, Abraham was 100 years old at this point, and Sarah was 99. It should have been physically impossible for them to have a child together. Sarah overheard the men talking and she laughed. The men knew she did and told them that nothing was impossible for God. Sarah did conceive and she bore a son named Isaac, which means laughter, by the way. This is the child that God commanded Abraham to sacrifice. God didn't tell Abraham to sacrifice Isaac because He wanted Abraham to kill his son. God is constantly trying the faith of His people...refining it in a way. He wanted to know if Abraham was willing to give up the child that God promised to him. To see if he relied on God and trusted Him to provide. When Abraham and Isaac went up the mountain to make the sacrifice, Abraham told his servants to wait for them, and said that they would return. Abraham already had faith that God would do something and Isaac would not have to die. Also, on the way up the mountain, Isaac asked his father where the sacrifice was. He knew they had the wood and the fire, but he didn't see the animal. Abraham told him that God would provide the sacrifice. Sure enough, when Abraham laid Isaac on the altar and raised the knife to kill him, an angel stopped him and said that now it was proven that Abraham feared God, because he didn't withhold his only son from Him. Then Abraham looked over and saw a ram caught in some brush and he sacrificed that to God instead. Now just to clarify, the fear of God is not terror or fright, but more like great respect. Do you understand?"

Teal'c nodded.

Sam chose that moment to pipe up. "What about Ishmael?"

"He, actually, is credited with being the father of the Arab peoples. He and his mother were driven out of Abraham's household because Sarah was jealous, but God was still faithful to them and saved their lives while they were in the desert, but the descendants of Isaac and the descendants of Ishmael are still at war with each other, even today."

They all sat silently for a while and pondered what they had just learned.

"Thank you, Major Clarke."

"Any time, Teal'c."

A few minutes later their food arrived and they ate and chatted for awhile. After the meal was over they played pool for a bit, though Sam didn't try to shark anyone this time and no fights were started, thankfully. They quietly recounted the story about how they managed to get themselves kicked out for four years to Ben and he laughed heartily at that, especially the sheepish look that graced Daniel's face. At 2300, they all decided to go home because they were due back at the mountain early the next morning.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: It has been entirely too long since I've updated this story and I'm so sorry. School has really stepped up these last few years…has it really been years? Anyway, I'm trying, I really am. Please don't give up on me yet. I know this is really short but I'm already 3/4 of the way through the next chapter.

00000

Chapter 6:

Then next day, Sam stopped by Ben's office and poked her head in the open door.

"Hey."

"Hey, Sam."

"Do you have a second?"

"Of course." Ben smiled.

Sam sat down across from Ben, and beamed at him.

Ben looked around, slightly self-conscious. "What?"

She just shook her head, still smiling. "Thank you."

"For what?"

Sam opened her mouth to say something, but shut it again after finding that she didn't quite have the words. She took a deep breath and tried again. "I guess I just want to thank you for being you. It's been a long time since I've felt like I could trust anyone so new to my life. I...just wanted to let you know that I appreciate you. I appreciate you letting me be myself, questions and all. And last night..." she paused thoughtfully, "I've never seen the guys open up like that before, especially to a virtual stranger. You're very special, Ben."

Ben blushed and looked down. "Thanks, Sam. I'm happy you can be yourself, and I'm happy that 'the guys' are comfortable around me. I really do care about you…all of you."

"I know." Sam smiled gently at him. After a pause, she slapped her hands down on her thighs and stood up. "Well, I better get going."

Ben stood with her. "Thanks for coming by."

Sam grinned. "Lunch later?"

"Sure."

"Great. Commissary, 1300."

"I'll be there."

"Okay. See ya then."

"See ya."

After Sam left, Ben sat down and smiled to himself. "_Thanks for this opportunity, God, and for letting them feel comfortable with me. Help me to know what they need and how to talk to them._"

00000

At 1300 Ben strolled into the commissary. He got in line and grabbed a tray of food and swept the room for his new friends. He spotted SG-1 sitting at their usual table and Daniel raised a hand in greeting and waved him over.

"Hey, Ben."

"MajorClarke."

"Ben."

"Clarke."

They all greeted him respectively.

"Hey, guys. How's it going?"

They settled in to eat and they chatted casually just like he was part of the team. Half an hour later, the group broke, all needing to return to their own projects.

"Lunch tomorrow?" Daniel raised his eyebrows.

Teal'c inclined his head with a small smile. "That would be most enjoyable."

Sam nodded her assent.

"Sounds good to me." Ben's heart was thudding in his chest and it was all he could do to sound casual and suppress the foolish grin that threatened to give away his near-giddiness at being accepted into their circle. Sure Sam had said they liked him, but he never expected to be invited to join them on a regular basis.

Jack grinned openly at Ben. "Clarke! If I had known this was all it would take to get Carter and Daniel to eat regularly, I would have invited you to lunch a long time ago!" he joked.

"Ha ha, Jack. Very funny." Daniel rolled his eyes good-naturedly, sharing the look with Sam.

"Okay, okay, back to work people!" Jack shooed them out, still smiling.

TBC...

Please review.


End file.
